


Cold

by lirin



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-Captain America: Civil War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-30 05:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11457072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lirin/pseuds/lirin
Summary: It doesn't actually get cold here.





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boudour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boudour/gifts).



Wakanda has a tropical climate. It never gets cold here.

Somehow Steve doesn’t think it would help to tell Wanda that. Instead, he brings her another blanket and wraps it gently around her shoulders. 

She doesn’t say anything.

He looks down at her for a moment, then walks away.

“Thank you,” she whispers. He’s nearly out the door, but he comes back anyway. 

He kneels beside her. Together, they stare out across the fog-ridden valley, watching the waterfalls.

“It’s cold, under the ocean,” she says finally.

Steve pats her shoulder. “I’ve been cold before,” he says. “It doesn’t last forever.”


End file.
